Little Miracles
by Lordelai
Summary: Summary: Anna finds out something very, very important while Kristoff is away, and asks Elsa for advice on how to tell him. Contains heavy KristAnna and fluff.


**A/N: This is indeed a one-shot. Though, I AM writing a Frozen story that will be multi-chaptered. I eagerly await the day that I'm ready to upload it! Anyway, R&R?**

"Do you really have to go?" Anna asked with a frown, crossing her arms. She and her husband, Kristoff, stood before the gates. Kristoff chuckled and nodded, adjusting the hat on his head.

"I'm afraid I do," He replied, "or else, you know, we can't get any money. I _do _work with ice for a living, you know, and this ice is really important. I have to get it before it melts."

"But you don't _need _money!" Anna made ridiculous hand gestures. "We live in the castle!"

"Yes, we do, but I do need to pay Elsa every once in a while."

"What?"

"She never told you about that?"

"Of course not!"

Anna's frown deepened when Kristoff laughed. "Well, she makes me pay her once a month. She wouldn't kick you out, no; but she'd certainly kick me out."

His red-head wife let out a 'humph' and turned her back on him. "What if you get hurt? If there's an accident and you drown in that water, I won't be able to help you."

Kristoff came up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm taking Sven and Olaf with me, of course," He said reassuringly, "I'll be able to get out of a bad situation."

". . . Do you promise?"

"I promise, Anna. I wouldn't die on you."

Anna let out a sigh, a smile creeping up on her face. "Alright, alright, fine; you can go. Just come back as fast as possible, okay?"

Kristoff leaned forward, kissed her cheek, and nodded. "Okay. I shouldn't be gone more than a week or so, if I'm lucky, maybe less."

He removed his arms from around her and began backing towards the door. "Why don't you spend time with your sister while you're gone?" He suggested. "It'll take your mind off of me."

Anna chuckled and raised a hand, waving slowly. "I will, I will," She said, "and I'll always be worrying about you whether you like it or not."

Kristoff opened the gates and turned his head to look at her, a grin on his face. "Bye, Anna."

"Goodbye, Kristoff. Stay safe!" Anna called the last part as the gates closed, and she stood there, staring at the gates. Eventually, she let out a long sigh.

"He will be okay, Anna."

The princess nearly jumped ten feet and turned, stammering out, "E-Elsa!"

Elsa slowly came towards Anna, her hands clasped together. "He will not get into any trouble; I can assure you of that. He is smart, and very tough."

"I know, but . . . I can't help but worry. I'm afraid something bad will happen . . . it's just a gut feeling, you know?" Anna gave a slight grin, shrugging up her shoulders. Elsa laughed softly.

"Yes, I know. Now come along, Anna; dinner is being served. Maybe we can eat in my bedroom." A grin appeared on Elsa's face, and Anna's widened. The communication was sent through the sisters immediately. They took one long look at each other and knew exactly what was going to happen.

After ten minutes of dodging guards and trying not to spill their food, they eventually snuck into Elsa's room. Anna jumped up on her sister's bed excitedly, and Elsa neatly sat on the side.

"Man, what even is this?" Anna made a face as she twirled some noodles with her fork. It was supposed to be some sort of pasta, but the sauce was somehow tinged black and the noodles were soggy.

"It is supposed to be . . . I actually do not know." Elsa had a blank face as she lifted up a soggy noodle with her fingers. "I should refreeze these noodles and give them back to the cook to make again. Except, of course, not soggy."

"That would make them taste worse," Anna pointed out with a grin. Elsa laughed and put the plate down next to her on the bed.

"I suppose."

The two laughed together for a minute or so, before Anna suddenly got quiet and put her hand on her stomach. Elsa stopped laughing.

"What is wrong, Anna?" The ice queen asked with a worried tone in her voice. Anna shook her head.

"Just . . . feel a bit sick is all," She replied with a forced chuckle. "I've been like this for days. I haven't felt tired or had a fever, but I _have _been feeling dizzy and I've been throwing up a lot."

"Maybe you have a stomach bug," Elsa guessed.

"I suppose," Anna let out a sigh, "I'll be okay."

"Do you wish to see the doctor?"

"N-no, I'll be okay, really! Don't worry about little ol' me." Anna grinned, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"The next time you get sick, we are taking you to a doctor. Understood?"

"Yes, queen Elsa."

* * *

"Anna, we are taking you to a doctor." Elsa said firmly as she pulled Anna up by the shoulders. It was currently five in the morning, and Anna was throwing up in one of the bathrooms. As disgusted as Elsa was, she had to help her younger sister with whatever this was.

Anna didn't object, which was a sign to Elsa that something was definitely wrong. With Anna's arm around her shoulder, the queen made her way down the hall and to the doctor as fast as possible (without making Anna sick again, of course.)

Elsa nearly burst the door open with her shoulder, and the doctor sighed as he adjusted his glasses. He was used to this. He turned in his seat to look at them. "What seems to be the – oh my."

He stopped when he saw how green Anna looked, clearing his throat. "Sit her down, if you would," He told Elsa, and she did just that. The doctor bent down in front of the princess.

"What are her symptoms?"

"She has been throwing up a lot and cannot walk on her own two feet properly. Though, she has not felt faint nor has she had a real fever. I am thinking it is a stomach bug."

"It's definitely not a stomach bug," The doctor corrected almost immediately, putting his hand on Anna's forehead. "It might be something else."

"Like what?" Anna mumbled out, the misery obvious in her voice.

"Hm . . . my dear, when was the last time you had intercourse with your husband?"

Anna's pale green face flashed a light tint of red. "Four weeks." _We've been really busy with work, _she thought.

"Have you had this month's cycle?" He tapped his finger on his paper, which had the dates of the month. Anna shook her head slowly.

"I don't think so, no . . . I mean; I think I was due a week ago."

The doctor chuckled. "Oh, Anna, I think I know what's wrong with you."

Elsa's breath hitched.

"What's wrong, then?" Asked Anna.

"Princess, I do believe you're pregnant."

He had said it so calmly and smoothly that it made Anna want to throw up again.

"P-pregnant?!" She stuttered. The doctor nodded and she looked at Elsa, who had a stunned face.

There was an awful silence in the room, before Anna began to wail.

* * *

"Please, calm down!" Elsa pleaded to the wailing Anna. She was crying with a mixture of screaming, and Elsa knew that she was scared.

"W-what if he doesn't want a baby? What if he's mad at me? I bet he didn't even want to get me–" Elsa clapped her hand over Anna's mouth and spoke slowly.

"Anna, Kristoff loves you very, very much. He would not be mad at you; in fact, I am sure that he would love the child as much as you. You cannot assume bad things until you truly tell him. He is to be back in a few days, and you have those few days to plan out how you will tell him."

"B-but . . . _how _do I tell him?" Anna sniffled, her words muffled under Elsa's hand. Her older sister sighed and removed her hand, sitting next to her.

"You should go subtly into it," Elsa suggested, "start off with greetings and see how his trip went. Then, once your conversation has died down a bit, then you may tell him that you are pregnant. If he truly, truly loves you, he would be delighted to hear."

Anna looked down at her hands. "But . . . what if he isn't delighted?"

"Anna, do not think of the bad things. Aim for the good. If you believe bad things will happen, then they will."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's, and smiled when the red-head looked up.

"Believe in yourself, and believe in your relationship with Kristoff. Everything will be okay, my beloved sister." Elsa said reassuringly. "I will be by your side no matter what happens."

". . . Thank you, Elsa."

"You are very welcome."

"Should I, like, make little notes to myself and try to plan out how I'll say this?"

"Whatever you believe will help you, Anna."

". . . Knowing me, I'd probably lose the notes."

* * *

About four days passed and Anna's symptoms died down slightly, though they still existed. She had almost forty crossed-out note cards which held what she was planning to say when telling Kristoff of the news. Though, none of them were very useful or effective, so Anna would cross off the sentence and rip up the note cards.

She was in her room, trying to think of a new sentence, when Elsa opened the door slightly. "Anna, Kristoff has returned," She said quietly, and Anna's face got pale. However, she nodded and stood up, hurrying out the door.

The two reunited in the main hall, where they pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"How did it go?" Anna asked, pulling away slightly to look up at him. Kristoff gave her a quick kiss and shrugged.

"It went pretty bad," He admitted, "the ice was already gone when I got there. Plus, I got held up in a mini-storm. I'm just so glad to be home."

"I'm sorry it went bad," She pat his back softly. "It was pretty boring without you. I'm glad you're home, too."

Kristoff smiled with a tired look on his face. Anna looked to the side quickly and saw Elsa standing there, an expectant look in her eyes.

"W-while you were away, though, I found out something pretty important for both of us."

"Huh? Like what?"

The princess took in a deep breath, taking a step away from Kristoff. "Um . . . I, er . . ." She coughed, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Oh, I just want to get this over with! I'm pregnant."

Kristoff seemed to stiffen slightly, his eyes widening in surprise. Anna felt her neck get hot, and she looked away. "I-If you're not happy with that, then please, just tell me–"

Suddenly, she was lifted up off of her feet and spun around in the air. Her husband's laughter filled the room, and Anna was shocked when she was put down.

"Not happy? Anna, of _course _I'm happy! This is great, you know. This – this is the best thing I could have ever come home to!"

Anna smiled brightly, a bright smile that Kristoff absolutely loved. "R-really?'

"Yes, really!" Kristoff returned the smile before he pulled her into another embrace. "I love you, Anna."

Anna looked to the side, and saw Elsa giving her a thumbs-up and a grin. Anna's smile widened so far that it almost reached to her ears, and she chuckled.

"Love you too."


End file.
